robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Aliens Meet the Jetsons
(Cut to Elroy and Astro returning home after a field trip, George comes floating on a chair) George: Hey, Elroy. How was your field trip? Elroy: Great, dad. We studied an abandoned ship and found a bunch of these. (holds up an alien egg) George: Well! A foreboding alien egg! Let's burn it until there's nothing left but ashes. Anyone who doesn't do exactly that is the lowest form of fool. Elroy: Aw, dad, can't I keep it? George: Well, for the sake of entertainment, yeah, sure. (The egg hatches a facehugger which crawls across the room and tickles Astro) Astro: Reorge! Rad ralien! Rad ralien! (George! Bad Alien! Bad Alien!) (Elroy walks the facehugger on a leash) Elroy: Yeah, Astro, he is a pretty rad alien. Astro: Ro! Ranger! Ranger! (No! Danger! Danger!) Elroy: Ranger's a great name. Good idea, boy. Astro: Ro! Ro! Ro! (No! No! No!) George: Settle down! Go sniff another dog's butt or something. Astro: Rassrole. (Asshole) (Cut to Jane, Judy, and George at the dinner table) Jane: Now, Judy, your father and I are worried about how little you eat, so today you're having an entire breakfast pill, young lady. (puts a breakfast pill on Judy's plate) (Elroy enters the room with Ranger lying dead in his arms) Elroy: Ranger slept on my face all night, and when I woke up, he was dead! It makes me so sad, I feel like my heart is gonna rip out of my -- Ggggrrrhhh! (Elroy chokes and convulses in pain. Jane and Judy gasp) George: Wow! You really are sad! (A chestburster bursts from Elroy's chest, killing him) Jane: Stop him, George! (George tries to catch the chestburster on a moving conveyor belt, but it escapes in an air vent) Jane: Looks like we need a strong female role model to handle this problem. (Jane strips down to a tank top and underwear) George: You might want to stable that high horse, Jane. I'm getting some mixed signals here. (Jane and Judy arm themselves with guns, while George presses a button on his briefcase, only to find that it only contained papers) George: Aw, dang it. (The now grown creature leaves the air vent and roars at George) Jane: It must have had an inexplicably short growth span! Judy: On the bright side, it sure does move this story forward at a snappy pace. (George hits the creature with a smackstick) George: Hurry up! I've only got three whacks left! (The creature kills George and knocks out Jane with its tail. Judy approaches the creature) Judy: Tall, dark, and mysterious? Oh, what a dreamboat! (The creature kills Judy with its inner mouth) Rosie: Get away from her, you bitch! (Rosie shoots the creature with her guns, causing it to bleed acid and fall outside the Jetson home) Jane: Phew. It's over. Astro: Reah. Rhew! (Yeah. Phew!) Rrraaarrrrggghh! (A chestburster bursts from Astro's butt) Jane: You know that's scary exactly once. (Jane and Rosie shoot the chestburster and Astro. End segment) Category:Transcriptions